


Пусть весь мир услышит

by допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E
Summary: Феанор не был так счастлив с тех пор, как родились близнецы.





	Пусть весь мир услышит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202565) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 

Феанор выбежал из дома, сжимая в руке письмо, схватил первого встречного за плечи и объявил:

— Я стану дедушкой!

Первый встречный оказался его младшим полубратом, Финарфином, но, откровенно говоря, Феанору было бы наплевать, даже встреть он Индис.

Он станет _дедушкой_!

Финарфин заморгал. Затем до него дошел смысл сказанного, и его лицо осветила широкая улыбка.

— Поздравляю! Если не секрет, который из твоих сыновей...

— Куруфин! — ответил Феанор, едва держа себя в руках. — Они с женой возвращаются в Тирион, они будут здесь через неделю... Нужно найти Нерданель, рассказать ей, _всем_ рассказать... — он заметил бумаги в руках Финарфина и очень неохотно притормозил. — Полагаю, мне стоит спросить о цели _твоего_ визита. Ты что-то хотел?

— О, ничего настолько важного, — заверил его Финарфин. — Идем! Скажем отцу, что он скоро станет прадедушкой. Он будет в восторге.

В этом Феанор не сомневался. Финвэ был в восторге от каждого из своих внуков и внучек, и теперь один из сыновей Феанора преподнесет его отцу первого ребенка из следующего поколения. Он готов был взорваться от гордости.

Финарфин улыбался все шире и шире.

— Я не видел тебя таким счастливым с тех пор, как родились близнецы.

— Я стану _дедушкой_, — повторил Феанор на случай, если Финарфин каким-то образом пропустил этот важный факт мимо ушей. — Как же мне не быть счастливым?

— Некоторые жалуются, что от этого чувствуют себя старыми, — сказал Финарфин, стараясь угнаться за братом, который бодро зашагал прямо к отцу.

Феанор только отмахнулся.

— Что такого страшного в возрасте?

— Ты прав, — радостно согласился Финарфин. — Я ни в коем случае не хочу омрачать твое счастье. Надеюсь, твои дети осчастливят тебя еще не раз, если это так тебя радует.

Перед мысленным взглядом Феанора предстал зал, заполненный его внуками и внучками.

— Если каждый из них последует моему примеру, получится сорок девять, — это было отличное число.

Финарфин подавился смешком.

— Сорок девять маленьких феанорингов! Аман уже не будет прежним.

— Аман не будет прежним даже после _одного_ — уверенно заявил Феанор. Ребенок Куруфина станет великим, какой бы путь он для себя ни избрал — в этом не было сомнений. — И небольшая встряска Аману не повредит.


End file.
